Lección de Música
by LadyAhsoka
Summary: En una de sus lecciones de canto el Fantasma se enfada, enfadando así también a su pupila Christine Daeé, sin embargo todo se torna mejor de lo esperado.


**_Resumen:_** _En una de sus lecciones de canto el Fantasma se enfada, enfadando así también a su pupila Christine Daeé, sin embargo, todo se torna mejor de lo esperado._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

Tomé aliento y de nuevo comencé a cantar.

 _¡Qué clase de vida es esta_

 _que estoy comenzando!_

 _¡Y qué funesto, terrible secreto_

 _me oculta Orfeo!_

 _¿Por qué se lamenta y aflige?_

 _¡Oh, aún no me he acostumbrado bastante_

 _a las inquietudes que sufren los vivos!_

El sonido del piano que me acompañaba paró de repente, haciéndome saltar del trance en el cual me hallaba sumergida.

Dirigí una mirada cansada a mi maestro, quien movía la cabeza con aparente frustración, quien comenzó a presionar teclas al azar, haciendo que su propio temperamento se hinchase.

"¡No, no, no!" bramó. "Hemos estado practicando esto toda la tarde y aún así no consigues dominarlo," dijo en un tono más bajo en esta ocasión.

"Tal vez podría _dominarlo_ si consiguiese acabar de cantar el aria por una vez." Miré con aprensión la pila de notas que se amontonaba en el borde del piano, sin querer dirigir mi rostro al hombre iracundo, intentando mantenerme serena.

Al principio de las prácticas tuve que leer lo que estaba cantando, pero con el paso de la tarde y el estar en la misma odiosa canción había conseguido memorizar con rapidez aquella detestable letra.

"Oh querida, si cantases con sentimiento tal vez podríamos terminarla."

Le dirigí una mirada llena de ira, deseando que no estuviese observando sus propias manos en las teclas del enorme instrumento, para que así enfrentase el enfado que reflejaban repentinamente mis ojos respecto a tal comentario.

"Así que es eso," reí con sarna, "ahora canto sin emoción alguna," declaré, como si me hubiesen clavado una espalda en el estómago.

Sabía que en ocasiones había entonado con toda la pasión que se encontraba en mi corazón pero, sin duda, no ayudaba el hecho de estar siempre en el mismo tema repetitivo y que tanto me disgustaba.

"No quise decir eso," suspiró el hombre delante de mí, cansado. "Tú misma dijiste que no te gustaba esta ópera, por lo que tu voz lo refleja perfectamente," levantó la vista de sus manos, posando la mirada en mi cuerpo menudo, comenzando a hablar a una mayor velocidad. "En primer lugar no deberías estar así," me regañó mientras alzaba su mano, señalándome de arriba bajo. "Sabes perfectamente cuál es la posición para cantar."

De un rápido movimiento me coloqué, enderezando la espalda y separando las piernas, esperando que así, milagrosamente, mi voz saliese en el tono que deseaba. Coloqué las manos en mi reverso, esperando la señal para comenzar.

"Mantén bien las respiraciones, querida," me avisó y, examinándome de nuevo junto mi nueva posición, continuó. "Muy bien, desde el principio entonces."

Sus dedos volaron sobre las teclas del piano, haciendo que me quedase observándolas con admiración. Era como mirar a una mariposa revolotear cerca de las flores. Parecía como si casi no las presionase y bien podía imaginarme cómo se sentirían aquellas caricias sobre mi cuerpo…

De repente, dichas extremidades, se volvieron tensas y escuché como se aclaraba la garganta al haber llegado el momento en el cual mi voz debía de surgir.

Tras no hacerlo, comenzó de nuevo, dirigiéndome una mirada crispada.

"Lo siento," murmuré avergonzada, tornando mi rostro hacía el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, más atenta de cuándo debía de empezar en esta ocasión.

El inicio fue perfecto, dejé que las notas se deslizasen fuera de mi boca, deseando que mi maestro estuviese de acuerdo por el progreso. Intenté mantener la respiración tal y como me había enseñado, procurando rozar e intentar entonar la pureza con la que cantaba Eurídice, contenta con lo que estaba consiguiendo. La música me rodeaba en esta ocasión, sintiéndome verdaderamente a gusto con lo que estaba cantando, a pesar del tema triste el cual trataba la ópera.

Eurídice y Orfeo eran una representación del amor y la pérdida del ser amado. En mi corazón se clavaban flechas al llegar la parte final de esta obra, consiguiéndome arrancar incluso alguna lágrima de mis ojos.

No pude pronunciar muchas más palabras cuando las manos de Erik hicieron resonar de nuevo teclas al azar de manera estrepitosa.

Parpadeé asustada de nuevo.

" _Maldito hombre,"_ pensé, cruzando los brazos delante del pecho, esperando a lo que me diría en esta ocasión. _"¿Qué demonios está mal con él?"_

"¡Mal, mal, mal!" volvió a gruñir.

"Erik, es la decimoséptima vez que me paras en veinte minutos," reñí, con los nervios a flor de piel.

"Eso no sería necesario si no escuchase tus abominables berridos." El volumen de su voz fue subiendo mientras decía aquellas palabras, mostrando su clara frustración.

Me quedé observándole en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía ser tan arrogante? En ningún momento había desafinado.

"Oh, ¿ _abominables berridos_ entonces?" gruñí, colocando las manos sobre mis caderas en muestra de exasperación.

¿Cómo podía estar aún delante de él sin marcharme de allí? Había pensado, en un momento de la tarde, que sería mejor dejar las clases de hoy para mañana dado el estado de enfado en el cual se encontraba mi Ángel, pero siempre estaba deseosa de pasar tiempo a su alrededor.

Sin duda hoy hubiese sido más certero huir de todo esto, llegando aquellos pensamientos demasiado tarde.

Algo a favor de mi maestro era que no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar el bote para cruzar el lago, y tampoco conocía las otras salidas de su casa, por lo que, en este momento, solo podía aceptar sus reprimendas sin tener ocasión de escapar. Hoy, sin embargo, no sería la mujer obediente que siempre era.

"Ciertamente. Es una maravilla que hayas conseguido algún tipo de progreso con toda esta falta de concentración," replicó.

Su tono de voz se había vuelto frío, y sus labios habían llegado a convertirse en una línea perfecta.

Por un momento pensé que daría todo mi dinero para simplemente observar algo más de su rostro y así escrutar sus expresiones. En la actualidad llevaba una máscara la cual solo dejaba ver sus labios, mentón y la profundidad de aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Moví la cabeza frustrada, sin saber muy bien qué articular respecto a tal comentario. Verdaderamente odiaba aquella máscara.

"Bueno…" Murmuré. "¡Tal vez no estaría tan distraída si no fueses tan irritable!" Puestos a jugar con el fuego de su ira, ¿por qué no ver de cerca lo bien que ardía?

Los ojos de Erik se agrandaron. En un movimiento como el de un fantasma se levantó del taburete, apartándose del piano. Dio unos pasos y se acercó a mí con aquella gracia natural suya.

Moví la cabeza con nerviosismo notando como el corazón se me aceleraba al verle dar aquellas largas zancadas. Su cercanía no me suponía ningún problema en general, no obstante, hoy parecía ser diferente, para mi gran pesar.

Me agarré las caderas con más fuerza, no queriendo aparentar sorpresa.

"¡Estoy irritado porque estás despilfarrando tu potencial!" El sonido de su voz me hizo dar un respingo, sobrecogida por la suavidad y fuerza con la que dijo aquello.

Solo nos encontrábamos a unos centímetros de distancia, lo cual me impresionaba.

En algunos momentos rechazaba mi cercanía y por el contrario en otros solo me faltaba estirar un dedo para rozarle. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estar de buen humor cuando decidió arrimarse tanto a mí?

Intenté dar el menos tiempo posible a mis divagaciones, contestándole lo más rápido que pude, dándole a entender que no estaba asustada.

"Oh, no. ¡Estas irritado porque eres un maldito cascarrabias!"

"¿CASCARRABIAS?" repitió, dejando que el enfado le cubriese por completo.

Yo sabía muy bien lo airado que podía ser mi maestro cuando quería. Le había visto en varias ocasiones tomado por la ira y no era algo que verdaderamente disfrutase. Él mismo se había autoimpuesto el convertirme en una diva de la ópera, manteniéndome bajo el cuidado de sus sombras, enseñándome todo lo que necesitase para triunfar con mi voz, pero no podía negar que su paciencia tenía los límites muy marcados.

"¡SÍ!" le contesté, intentando reproducir su mismo tono de voz.

"Al contrario mi pequeño ángel," rio con amargura, apoyando su mano derecha en el centro de su pecho para dar más dramatismo a la escena. "¡Soy un maldito rayo de sol!"

Una sonrisa lobuna se extendió por su cara, dándole un aspecto socarrón. Podría apreciar el sentido de la palabra maldito en aquella frase pero, sin duda, en su mundo de oscuridad y habituales tormentos no era lo más certero el compararse o compararlo con un rayo de sol.

A pesar de que intentaba ser mejor cada día para mí, la única mujer que alguna vez se había acercado a él e intentaba romper aquellos muros infranqueables que creó a lo largo de su vida para protegerse de los demás, aún parecía encontrar muchas situaciones difíciles las cuales superar sin perder los estribos. Y al parecer el discutirle algo era una de ellas.

"Oh bueno, ¡tú no lo serías si no estuvieses hambriento todo el tiempo!" Extendí la mano y golpeé con los dedos la parte baja de sus costillas, contenta de la escusa que había encontrado para atacarle.

Siempre había sido delgado pero ahora estaba más que preocupada tras saber que mi Ángel apenas dormía o comía dado que, según él, _eran cosas relativamente innecesarias a las cuales solo hacía caso en momentos determinados._

"¿Hambriento?" preguntó desconcertado, haciendo que la sonrisa pegada a su rostro desapareciese.

Dio un paso atrás, incómodo, notando como mis dedos seguían golpeando aquella zona.

"¿Qué demonios…?" Movió la cabeza, intentando contradecirme, interrumpiéndole al darme cuenta de aquello.

"¡MIRA!" gruñí, contenta de que no me hubiese conseguido callar. "Podría tocar tus riñones si quisiese." Hundí algo más profundo mis dedos en la parte baja de su pecho. "Come algo, ¡gran cascarrabias!"

Erik se apartó de mí, mirándome con expresión sorprendida y algo enfadada. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la máscara blanca y podría imaginarle perfectamente frunciendo el ceño ante mis amonestaciones.

Algo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de lo caliente que estaba. No era normal en él que su temperatura corporal fuese algo por encima que la sensación de hielo. ¿Era por qué estaba enfadado?

Apartándose de mi tacto se colocó entre el banco y el piano, con la expresión más tranquila en esta ocasión, y se dirigió a mí como si fuese una niña pequeña. Una risa suave salió de sus labios antes de hablar, haciéndome retorcer de ira.

"No es ahí donde se encuentran los riñones," se rio de nuevo. "Chica necia, no hables sobre cosas que no entiendes."

Su voz se volvió de nuevo un susurro, haciéndome temblar, no por miedo, sino más bien por… ¿Excitación?

El sonido de sus palabras hizo que me temblasen las rodillas y despertó una sensación nerviosa en mi estómago.

Decidida me acerqué de nuevo a él, quedando a unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, no sabiendo muy bien por qué.

"Te voy a decir lo que yo no entiendo, ¡TÚ MALDITA CABEZA!" La voz salió de mis labios en forma de grito agudo, resonando con fuerza en la sala de música.

Erik abrió los ojos con irritación e incluso yo me sorprendí. Meses atrás nunca se me hubiese ocurrido levantar la voz al temible Fantasma de la Ópera, pero ahora nos unían algo más que los simples lazos que vinculaban a un maestro con su pupilo, lazos mucho más fuertes, así como la amistad o incluso el amor. Pero, ¿en qué momento había dejado de ser la joven inocente y sumisa y me había convertido en alguien fuerte y algo más dominante? Aquello sin duda se sentía verdaderamente bien, incluso liberador.

Pero sabía con seguridad que con un gruñido amargo salido de la boca de mi Ángel me habría hecho callar.

Volvió a reírse con dureza y se acercó a mí de nuevo, intentando intimidarme por su repentina cercanía y diferencia de altura.

"¿Por qué? Insolente y pequeña-"

Di un paso más cerca de su posición.

"¡ARROGANTE!" Volví a gritar, cortándole.

"Ignorante…" Dijo el hombre casi en un susurro, intentando así callar los gritos que salían de mi boca.

"¡CABEZA DURA!" bramé

"Llorica…"

"¡HOMBRE HUESUDO!"

"Niña entrometida…"

Mis ojos se estrecharon ante aquel comentario, habiéndome afectado ligeramente.

Noté como mis mejillas ardían ante mi creciente cólera.

Él sabía que mi curiosidad me había llevado siempre lejos del borde, pero mi intención nunca era ser entrometida.

Di otro paso hacia él, retomando la agitada charla.

"¡BESTIA!" Aquello pareció sobresalto, ¿cómo estábamos llegando tan lejos?

"¡NIÑA MENTIROSA!" tronó como respuesta.

"¡SER ODIOSO!"

"¡VÍBORA!"

Palabras sin sentido salían de nuestros labios cuando de repente paré, dándome cuenta del poco espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos, incluso menos que antes. Mis labios podían llegar perfectamente a los suyos con un simple movimiento.

Erik, sin embargo, se quedó allí quieto, con la respiración pesada, observándome delante de él fruncir los labios y arquear ligeramente las cejas.

Parecía contento de repente, como si hubiese ganado aquella absurda batalla en la cual nos habíamos metido.

Comenzó a colocarse de mejor manera y se apartó de mí.

No queriendo que aquello sucediese, de un movimiento raudo pero torpe choqué contra él.

Observé en los ojos de mi maestro sorpresa y aquella tristeza la cual siempre se encontraba allí cada vez que me dignaba a tocarle.

Al notar como se enderezaba, como un rayo veloz tracé el espacio, apretándome más a él, lanzándome a sus labios, sabiendo que le había cogido por sorpresa.

Se tambaleó contra el taburete del piano, haciendo que volcase contra el suelo, con un sonido que rebotó en la habitación.

Le agarré las solapas de la chaqueta que llevaba, manteniéndolo lo más cerca que pude de mí, intentando drenar todo de él.

En un primer momento noté como se tensaba bajo mi toque, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, pero pronto mis ánimos acalorados producidos por aquellos desesperados besos le dieron la suficiente valentía como para devolvérmelos, dejándose llevar.

Sentí sus labios contra los míos, percibiendo como el superior se cernía contra mi boca, con aquella forma suya extraña por la zona derecha, algo hinchado pero a la vez cómodo y suave.

Apoyó sus manos contra mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas de manera impaciente, como si intentase recordar cada una de sus facetas.

No era la primera vez que nos besábamos, pero aquellos besos castos no eran nada en comparación con lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro en este preciso momento.

Al principio me asustó mi propia valentía, atemorizada por si no respondía a mi frenético acto, pero pronto sus labios se volvieron suaves y tiernos.

Mordisqueé con suavidad su labio superior, consiguiendo de él un gemido profundo.

Por un breve momento me alegré de que llevase aquella máscara, algo extraño sin duda, y no cualquier otra que le cubriese la mayor parte de los labios, haciendo así imposible le besarle sin tener que quitársela o simplemente dejándome sola con las ganas de aquel contacto.

Podía sentir su respiración caliente y pesada contra mi lengua y, deseando que aquel encuentro nunca acabase, entreabrí la boca y rocé sus labios con la punta de mi lengua húmeda.

Apreté aún más mi cuerpo contra el suyo si era posible y un quejido salió de su boca. Rodeé con desesperación su torso con mis brazos, pero lo único que conseguí con aquel movimiento fue dar un paso en falso hacía su dirección, consiguiendo que mi Ángel se tambalease, golpeando las teclas del piano y haciéndonos caer al suelo con un estrepitoso golpe.

Parecía sorprendido por tal movimiento y yo misma me encontraba también en un pequeño trance. ¿En qué momento me había convertido en una mujer tan impulsiva? En lo más profundo de mi ser me quejaba porque Erik no se aprovechase al máximo de todo lo que le estaba ofreciendo de buena gana.

Aquella caída, para mi inmensa alegría, no debilitó nuestra pasión, separando simplemente nuestros labios y murmurando disculpas leves. Pero _¡ohh!_ Realmente no me importaba el haberle tirado al suelo si con ello podía acercarme incluso más a él.

Con alborozo continuamos nuestros torpes toques, entrelazando nuestros alientos y aplicando caricias a nuestros cuerpos doloridos.

Erik comenzó a exigir mucho más de mis besos.

Tomándome de las caderas en un rápido movimiento me colocó a horcajadas sobre él, adoptando una posición ciertamente lasciva. Me consolé pensando que en lo profundo de su hogar nunca seríamos encontrados en tal acto. ¡Como si alguien se atreviese a entrar en las entrañas de la ópera y reinos del Fantasma!

Tan pronto como estuve acomodada colocó sus manos sobre mis caderas, trasladándolas desde mis costados hasta mi nuca, acariciando allí el nacimiento de mi pelo.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo, anhelando que aquellas caricias continuasen.

Me arqueé en su contra, rozando con suavidad mis pechos contra su camisa. A pesar de la cantidad de ropa que llevaba puesta pude notar perfectamente aquel toque que yo misma me había producido y deseé que fuesen sus manos las que tocasen dicha zona sensible.

Volví a entreabrir mis labios, desesperada por sentir su lengua contra la mía, en un baile que tan pocas veces nos permitíamos disfrutar.

Para mi fascinación, Erik tomó la curva de mi espalda con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha agarraba con fuerza el cabello que se encontraba en mi nuca, dejándome así pocas opciones para desplazar mis extremidades entre nuestros cuerpos.

En un rápido movimiento introdujo su lengua en mi boca, consiguiendo que mi corazón se agitase de alegría y las mariposas e mi estómago volasen lejos. Enredé mis manos en los desordenados mechones que formaban su pelo, junto a los pedazos de tela que conseguían mantener la máscara en su rostro.

Rozó cada parte de mi boca, cada rincón siendo violado por su creciente pasión.

La mano que se encontraba en mi espalda comenzó un lento descenso desde la posición baja en la que se encontraba, terminando por apoyarse en mis nalgas. Su tacto no era fuerte o dominante, simplemente se apoyó allí, como si creyese que en cualquier momento gritaría y me apartaría de su toque.

Eso era lo que debía hacer, apartarme y ser una mujer modesta, sin embargo, todos aquellos actos lo único que conseguían era despertar en la boca de mi estómago un calor insoportable, el cual bajaba hasta el centro de mi feminidad.

Algo en mi cabeza gritó al sentir también un calor procedente de los muslos de Erik.

Sorprendentemente seguíamos sin apartarnos el uno del otro. Su lengua seguía rozándome junto a su cálido aliento.

Nuestros gemidos comenzaron a crecer en intensidad, relajándonos con cada toque que nos dedicamos. Mis manos exploraban su cuerpo, sintiendo su delgadez y clavando las uñas aquí y allá cada vez que algo era demasiado placentero. Su corazón latía fuerte dentro de su pecho, moviendo su sangre y consiguiendo que se le enrojeciese la piel.

Apartó mi boca de la suya a pesar de mis quejas, simplemente para moverla a mi cuello y comenzar a mordisquear la tierna carne que se encontraba allí.

"Erik." Conseguí decir, antes de que un suspiro saliese de entre mis labios.

Apreté sus hombros, deseando que aquella sensación nunca acabase.

En un acto de mera necesidad, moví mis caderas hacía él, haciendo que el calor entre mis piernas y las suyas se rozasen. Un estremecimiento nos recorrió, dejándome con ganas de mucho más.

No era alguien tonta. El estar conviviendo con las ratas de ballet y haber crecido con ellas habían conseguido enseñarme algo acerca de los hombres. Incluso Meg y yo habíamos tenido nuestras acaloradas discusiones de lo que debíamos y no hacer.

Clavó sus dientes en mi cuello, ahogando así un grito profundo. Con más valentía que antes volví a mover las caderas, intentando repetir la sensación placentera que habíamos sentido pero, para mi gran consternación, en esta ocasión simplemente se tensó y de forma rígida comenzó a deshacer nuestro acalorado abrazo.

En un intento desesperado intenté aferrarme más a él, agobiada por el hecho de que perdería aquella agradable sensación que en tan pocas ocasiones conseguía.

De manera fuerte soltó mis ataduras y me colocó a uno de sus lados.

Observé como su ropa estaba ahora hecha un lio, junto a su cabello. La máscara se encontraba algo torcida y sus ojos tenían un brillo peculiar.

Intenté volver a acercarme a su cuerpo, más suavemente en esta ocasión, esperando que aceptase de nuevo mis avances. Muy a mi pesar se levantó en toda su estatura, dejándome allí en el suelo, entre el piano y la banqueta tirada.

Di un suave quejido, consiguiendo que me prestase atención y tal vez así ayuda para levantarme. Entrecerró los ojos al mirarme y se pasó las manos por el cabello. No pude evitar una risa, contenta del alboroto que habíamos formado en tan poco tiempo.

Las hojas que se encontraban en el piano también estaban esparcidas en el pavimento.

Tosió en varias ocasiones, mientras sus ojos se movían entre mí y el instrumento.

"Oh dios…" Murmuró, levantando con suavidad su máscara con una mano para así frotarse la cara con la otra.

Volví a reírme, esta vez con ganas y comencé a levantarme, sin esperar ningún tipo de asistencia por su parte, colocando mi vestido mientras lo hacía.

Me miró mientras me incorporaba, sin ni si quiera un brazo en el cual apoyarme. ¿Había volado su caballerosidad?

"Bueno…" Dijo, en un intento de iniciar la conversación. "Si… Bien…" Un color rojo creció desde su cuello hasta su cara, aparentemente.

Sus labios se encontraban hinchados y húmedos por los besos dados.

Noté como un sonrojo también me recubría a mí. Todas las cosas que habían ocurrido por nuestra discusión habían sido demasiado audaces.

Intenté acercarme a él, con los brazos extendidos a modo de paz, para demostrarle que no le _atacaría_ de nuevo. Él simplemente se apartó de mí, y con un rápido movimiento comenzó a levantar la banca que habíamos tirado.

"Y-yo…" Parecía como si todo aquello le hubiese borrado el sentido de la cortesía.

Se acaró la garganta

"Te veré mañana Christine," dijo en un tono más serio tras enderezarse.

Su pelo seguía desordenado, a diferencia de lo bien peinado que estaba siempre, con su oscura melena hacía atrás. Algunos mechos se colaban en su rostro en esta ocasión, dando un aspecto incluso más tierno a su persona.

"Mientras tanto, deberías…" Agitó la cabeza y comenzó a recoger las hojas que se encontraban en el suelo esparcidas, doblándose con cuidado mientras lo hacía. "Debes cuidar tu lenguaje," farfulló.

¿Verdaderamente quería despedirme ya? ¿Aquel abrazo acalorado que habíamos compartido solo había servido para que me llevase a la superficie lo más rápido que pudiese?

Meneé la cabeza, contenta a pesar de todo.

No pude evitar una risa mientras le contemplaba amontonar las hojas de la ópera que se encontraban a mí alrededor. Podría fácilmente haber estirado el brazo y rozar su espalda, pero no quería tentar más a la suerte, consiguiendo que se alejase todavía más.

"Eso fue lo que hice," Declaré, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, de forma orgullosa.

Se levantó sorprendido por mi comentario, no obstante, sin decir nada continuó colocando las partituras sobre el piano y arrastró aquella banca hasta que se encontraba debajo del mismo, con un sonido chirriante.

Volví a reírme de forma alegre, y me abalancé sobre él, rodeándole desde la espalda con mis brazos y ocultando mi rostro en su camisa.

Percibí una risa rápida por su parte y con delicadeza arrastró sus dedos sobre mis manos.

No todo había sido tan horrible aquella tarde.

 _~~~ OOO ~~~_

 _Siempre que escribo comienzo pensando que va a ser algo corto, ¡para que después de convierta en una historia de 4.000 palabras!_

 _Este fic está también basado en una imagen de DeviantArt, del usuario Muirin007 (es increíble como pinta, os lo aseguro.)_

 _La imagen es Mussic Lessons, por si queréis pasaros a verla._

 _He cambiado algo el "argumento" que aparece en la imagen, al igual que algunas traducciones, todo a mi gusto personal, pero sin duda he de agradecer a ese usuario la gran inspiración que me ofrecen sus obras._

 _Este es el aria que canta Eurídice, el cual están practicando Erik y Christine._

 _Esta ópera trata sobre la historia de Eurídice y Orfeo._

 _Orfeo es un dios el cual toca una música esplendida, Eurídice se enamora de él y son muy felices. Poco después, tras una serie de acontecimientos una serpiente muerde a Eurídice, consiguiendo así matarla. Orfeo baja a por ella al inframundo y con la ayuda de Perséfone (esposa de Hades) intenta revivirla, con la promesa de que mientras salen del inframundo no debe mirar atrás (donde se encontraría Eurídice), hasta que lleguen a las afueras de este._ _A medida que se acercaba el final de su viaje, Orfeo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás para comprobar que su amada seguía junto a él, dado que al ser un fantasma no oían sus pasos. Al mirar se desvaneció ante sus ojos y la perdió para siempre. Orfeo nunca se recuperó y vivió con ese sufrimiento el resto de sus días._

 ** _Orfeo y Eurídice_**

 ** _Acto III_**

 ** _Escena Primera_**

 _¡Qué clase de vida es esta_

 _que estoy comenzando!_

 _¡Y qué funesto, terrible secreto_

 _me oculta Orfeo!_

 _¿Por qué se lamenta y aflige?_

 _¡Oh, aún no me he acostumbrado bastante_

 _a las inquietudes que sufren los vivos!_

 _Mi firmeza se derrumba_

 _ante tan brutales golpes;_

 _la luz se nubla ante mis ojos,_

 _una opresión en el pecho_

 _dificulta mi respiración._

 _Tiemblo, vacilo y siento_

 _vibrar mi corazón_

 _con doloroso palpitar_

 _a causa de la angustia y el terror._

 _¡Qué terribles instantes!_

 _¡Qué destino cruel!_

 _¡Volver de la muerte_

 _para sufrir tanto!_

 _¡Qué terribles instantes,_

 _etc._

 _Acostumbrada a la resignación..._

 _...de un plácido olvido, entre estas_

 _tormentas..._

 _Lamento cualquier falta de orografía o expresión mal usada._

 _Los comentarios siempre serán bien recibidos ^o^_

 _¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
